Sensei/Gallery
In-game sprites Sensei-Ingame2013.PNG|Sensei's new in-game sprite Sensei's former look.png|Sensei's former in-game look Maybe Ninja.gif|Sensei digging in the snow wearing an unknown brown sensei ninja suit Senseipillowlol|Sensei sitting on his green pillow in the Dojo Fire Sensei 12324567.PNG|Sensei standing on his green pillow in the Fire Dojo Water Sensei12342536457.PNG|Sensei standing on his green pillow in the Water Dojo Dojo Sensei.png|New Sensei sitting on his green pillow in the new renovated Dojo in 2013 Sensei In-game.png|From left to right: Sensei (old sprite), Fire Sensei, Water Sensei, and Sensei (current) Sensei's player card Dig Out The Dojo - Mystery Penguin.PNG|Sensei's first player card Senseiplayercard.png|Sensei's old player card Fire sensei card.png|Sensei's Fire Ninja outfit WaterNinjaSensei.PNG|Sensei's Water Ninja outfit Sensei's 2013 playercard.png|Sensei's player card with his robe Skinner.jpg|Comparison of Silver. Note the real Sensei's darker color Gray penguin.png|Sensei's Player Card while loading Sensei's background Clothing Photos 9036.png|Sensei's background on a Player Card Clothing Photos 9200.png|Sensei's Bonsai Giveaway Buddy list Character 9 88.png|Sensei on the buddy list Sensei while Offline.png|Sensei while offline ...EPIC XD XD XD.png|When trying to add Sensei on buddy list New sensei!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yayyy.png|Sensei when offline Senseiisonline.png|The new pop-up to tell you that Sensei is online Sensewhileonline.png|New online Sensei on the buddy list Sensei Playing Card-Jitsu sensei and rockhopper.PNG|The picture shows Sensei using a power card featuring Rockhopper Sensei Card-Jitsu Jackhammer Card Reaction.png|Sensei shocked during a Card-Jitsu match SenseiBowing.png|Sensei bowing after a Card-Jitsu match Sensei card image.png|Sensei's Card-Jitsu Card Senseicj.jpg|Sensei playing Card-Jitsu Sensei card.GIF|Sensei using Sensei card The Sensei PWNs Me.jpg|Sensei playing Thin Ice during a Card-Jitsu match Surf Sensi.PNG|Sensei surfing in a Card-Jitsu Game Oreage sensei !!!!.png|Orange sensei glitch Sensei Glitch.png|An extension of the Orange Sensei glitch. He becomes the same color as your penguin during some moves Stampbook Polaroid Card-Jitsu 3.png|Sensei and a Ninja playing Card-Jitsu Card jitsu sensei after fall.PNG|Sensei falls down in a Card-Jitsu game SenseisGlitch.png|Sensei being buried in snow Sensei.cp.cj-water.png|Sensei's Card-Jitsu icon Snow-sensei.png|Sensei wearing a hat in Card-Jitsu Orange Sensei.PNG|A glitch in Card-Jitsu which makes Sensei Orange Senseisenseisensei.png|Sensei as seen in Card-Jitsu Snow Artwork 77m2p8u.png|Sensei drinking tea 94 lrg-1024.jpg|On a wallpaper 120px-CPWIKISENSEIhgr.png|Sensei doing a Ninja pose SenseiIssue172.png|Sensei with his walking stick Sensei'scard.png|Sensei's Invitation to every single penguin Sensei Breaks the Fourth Wall.png|Sensei refers to the real world in a Penguin Times interview Sensei's Cookie.jpg|Sensei predicts your future... Rockhopper's coming! Sensei puffle.jpg|A White Puffle following Sensei Sensei's Full Amulet.jpg|Sensei with the completed Amulet SenseiinFireCoat.png|Sensei in his real Fire Suit 72 lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Sensei in it SensPizza.PNG|Sensei sleepwalking Sensei in never wake a sleeping sensei.jpg|Sensei as he appears in the short "Never Wake a Sleeping Sensei." Sensei.png|Sensei drinking tea Sensei with stick.png|Sensei with his walking stick Card Jitsu.png|Sensei's complete Amulet cut-out Sun sensei Woah.PNG|Sensei looking off into the distance Sensei with cards.png|Sensei with some Card-Jitsu cards Sensei with hot sauce fire.png|Sensei with a hot sauce bottle Sensei with an egg.png|Sensei with an egg (and he hid some eggs during an Easter Scavenger Hunt in 2009) Sensei4.png|Sensei pose during a Card-Jitsu battle Snow Sensei Official.png|Snow Sensei watersenseicutout.png|Sensei in his Water Suit Sensei Snow.png|Sensei in his Snow Suit Sensei and his Ninjas.png|Sensei leading his ninjas against the snowmen Ninja vs Snowmen Final Battle.png Sensei in a Blizzard.png Nuevo sensei.png Sensei Staring at Mountain.png 770720520.png|Sensei drinking tea ASensei.png senseiplayer.png sensei cjsnow.png|Sensei in his 2013 design Sensei 2013 CJ Snow Player Card icon.png|Sensei's look on his Player Card 2sensei2013.png Sensei2013.png 773506301.png|Sensei using a Water and Fire power at the same time BLIM0UHCEAA3ZZ2.png|Sensei in his Snow Suit when you obtain the Snow Gem BK7SoBjCcAAuhaL.png|Sensei holding some Card-Jitsu Cards in his black robe Snow Sensei Full copy.png|Sensei's full snow suit 776301377.png|Young Sensei sensei&tusk.PNG|An image of Sensei and Tusk from the Club Penguin Times SenseiCPTimes.png|Sensei seen in the Club Penguin Times senseinews.PNG|Sensei as he appears in issue #396 of the Club Penguin Times Senseimountain.PNG|Sensei as seen in issue #395 of the Club Penguin Times Water sensei with a card.PNG|Water Sensei Water sensei with a stick.PNG|Sensei looking at his reflection in a pool Image 0-1368069238.jpg|A sneak peek for Card-Jitsu Snow 294732 249389918519651 1443812051 n.jpg|Sketch hinting about Card-Jitsu Snow 791498542.png|Sensei as Obi Wan Kenobi Penguins38.png|Sensei and a lime penguin with Card-Jitsu cards Penguins37.png|Sensei with a yellow belt brown penguin SenseiSittingCardJitsu.png|Sensei's sitting pose as seen in the Card-Jitsu start-up screen SenseiArtwork.PNG|Sensei with his amulet 9 (7).png|Sensei as Obi Wan Kenobi during the Star Wars Takeover Celebration of Snow Homepage screen.png|A logout screen featuring Sensei Sensei and Tusk newspaper.png|Sensei with Tusk in the Club Penguin Times SenseiYearbook14-15.png|Sensei in the Yearbook 2014-2015 Sensei idle.png|Sensei at Pizzatron Card-Jitsu Saga Sensei and tusk swing.png Tusk and sensei swing 3.png Tusk and Sensei with ninja army.png Sensei and tusk build in the snow.png Sensei harness fire.png Sensei and Tusk Master Snow.png Tusk Angry.png Sensei and Tusk Bow.png Sensei Pwns Tusk.png Sensei Fight Tusk.png Sensei Sad.png Sensei Strikes Back.png Sensei Surprised.png Tusk Ready to Crush Sensei.png Friends Run from Avalanche.png Sensei Stuck in Snow.png Sensei gasp.png Sensei Spots Broken Tusk.png Sensei Stare at Tusk.png Sensei Stares into Sky.png Ninjas vs Tusk.png Sensei and nINJAS.png Sensei Toys SenseiPlushNew.jpg|Sensei as a plush toy Sensei Mix 'n' Match.png|Sensei's first Mix 'n' Match figure Plushtoy13.jpg|Fire Sensei plush toys SenseiMixNMatch2.jpg|Sensei's 2nd Mix And Match figure SenseiMixNMatch3.jpg|Sensei's 3rd Mix And Match figure Club-penguin-sensei-toy.png|Sensei's toy with Golden Card Codes Animated Shorts NeverWakeaSleepingSensei4.png|Sensei in Never Wake a Sleeping Sensei Sensei dancing.png|Sensei dancing in The Party Starts Now Other clip0006.gif|Sensei's beak animation Club Penguin Card Jitsu Snow - Trailer 720p HD Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Sensei